The present invention is directed to a modular dolly kit that is composed of at least two modules. The modular dolly kit can be used to transport loads that can range in weight and size.
Wheeled trucks and/or dollies, have been well documented in the art of wheeled trucks. They are usually built of robust materials that are heavy and that are not easy to maneuver or manipulate. For a detailed description of the prior art of dollies, see Chieh et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,964,423 discloses a collapsible cross arm dolly that has four casters. The invention, although similar to the present invention, does not disclose the features and functions of the present invention. Chieh et al., discloses a collapsible cross-arm dolly that consists of an upper arm and a lower arm of square metallic tubing, with each arm formed with a horizontal offset center portion and with a pair of casters that are attached at each end of both arm's lower surface. The horizontal offset center portion is formed in opposite hand or mirror image of each other, thus permitting them to nest together and are both oppositely flattened to allow nesting on the same horizontal plane. A pivot junction is mutually disposed between the arms, thereby permitting the dolly to form a pivotal right angle cross position, or alternatively, a pivotal parallel arm collapsed position. A gravity-actuated restraint locks and disengages the connection of the upper arm to the lower arm, which permits changing orientation from the right angle cross position to the parallel arm collapsed position. A second embodiment is basically identical except a manual push-button restraint is utilized instead of being operated by a gravity actuated restraint.
The present invention does not use mirror image arms; it uses unique struts that are removably connected by a connector assembly. The present invention is similar to an erector set. The user dictates how many struts will be connected and the shape of the modular dolly. The modular dolly can be shaped to carry objects or loads that have oblong or irregular dimensions.
The present invention can be manipulated to increase or decrease areas that carry loads. The present invention does this by either adding modules (unique struts) to the structure or by adjusting the shape of the collapsible structure by manipulating the spacial relationship of each unique strut in relation to each other. The manipulation of the modular dolly is actuated by the pulling or pushing of the struts into a desired position and then locking the struts. An embodiment of the present invention may also use handles that are placed on the ends of the collapsible dolly. The handles allow any load being carried to be securely contained within the perimeter of the collapsible dolly.
In addition to Chieh et al., the following U.S. Patents are deemed relevant to the present invention: U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,382,643 Baker, May 7, 2002; 4,647,056, Baker, Mar. 3, 1987; 4,274,644, Taylor, Jun. 23, 1981; 2,869,241, Owen, Aug. 26, 1958; and 2,661,220, Davis, Dec. 1, 1953. The Patents were discussed in Chieh et al., and will not be further discussed in the present application.
The dolly of the present invention may be used by moving companies as well as the average home owner. The dolly is easy to store, it is easy to assemble and disassemble, it is easy to manipulate into desired shapes, and it is easy to lock into the desired shapes. The dolly is very inexpensive to manufacture and ship, for the shape of the unique strut can be stacked one on top of each other, unlike Chieh et al.